Liar Game: Requiem
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: Nao thought her troubles was over... But what happens when the 15 strongest players was invited to play a sequel round, of which if they win, they are able to compete against past winners. It's the chance to find out the mastermind, and bring the LG down!
1. Rules

LIAR GAME: REQUIEM

Hi everyone  
>I've got an inspiration for a new game as a fanfic (because I realise most fanfics of LG are about romance and not... a game round). So I wanted to present it here to see if it got any loopholes. Thank you!<br>Rules:  
>15 people, groups of 5.<br>1) each person given 1 card. Each card contains 5 million from the start.  
>2) each person must buy jewels. He will use the card each round to choose which box of jewels using a "computer". He can buy only 1 box per round. He can check how many jewels he have with the card. However, he does not know what other group member bought. At the 10th round, everyone's amount of jewels will be revealed. At the end of 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th round, you can trade and sell jewels, so it is possible to get 0 jewels.<br>3) There are 5 types of boxes available in infinite quantities. The $100 thousand is the cheapest, $500 thousand is the most expensive. Each jewel stands for $10 000, but the boxes with the price might have less or more jewels than stated, the prices are rough estimates.  
>The estimated amount of jewels would be less or MORE, but they would be more than the next level.<br>Like for the 100,000 box: 0-19  
>200,000 box: 11-29<br>300,000 box: 21-39  
>400,000 box: 31-49<br>500,000 box: 41-59  
>4) each round, everyone must choose a box. Then, the total cost will be split among the members.<br>5) player with most number of jewels win and keeps his 5 million. Everyone must return 5 million. Group that wins get additional box of 50 jewels to be split as they wish. 10 people will be selected to pass, so besides the winning group & the winner (who might or might not be from the group), the rest will be selected based on how many jewels they have. AKA jewelsmoney if both have same value. If you don't pass, you don't proceed to the next game.

Additional info:  
>1. If everyone chose the 500,000 box, there will be TAXES of $5 million to be split equally among 5 people, making it even more expensive than if just buying it alone.<br>2. If 4 people chose the 500,000 box, the person who chose the less expensive box will have to pay for EVERYONE but keeps his jewels, while everyone else gets their boxes as usual without paying.  
>3. If 3 people chose the 500,000 box, everyone pay equally, but the 2 people who buy the cheaper boxes will have no jewels-their jewels will be split among the other 3.<br>4. If the number of people buying 500,000 box is less than half of the group, AKA ⅖, then everyone pays equally and getting their own boxes. In other words, 2 people at any one time can buy the 500,000 box.  
>5. If everyone buys the 100,000 boxes, they will get the jewels for free.<br>6. ASSUMING you used up all your money before game is over. If it's after the 10th round, you MUST sell your jewels in exchange for money. By now it will be obvious that people will buy. You will use the earned money to keep buying boxes. If you do not have enough money to buy the cheapest box every round before the 10th round, you will just get into debts and is FORBIDDEN to buy jewels from others and your card will be handed over to the designated captain. At the end, if you got 5 mil in jewels AND more than the rest and PASSED, your debt will pass to the next round. If not, your jewels is confiscated back as money, and you have to pay extra 5 mil as penalty, but you won't have to repay your EXACT debt which might be more or less.  
>Players:<br>Group Water: Akiyama Shinichi, Kanzaki Nao, Takeda Yukina, Sakiko, Tay Wan Ting  
>Group Earth: Yokoya Norihiko, Katsuragi Ryou, Shirokure Momoka, Fukunaga Yuuji, Lee<br>Group Air: Harimoto Takashi, Kei Kimura, Muraji, Sean, Kenneth

PS:

1. Communication is encouraged lol. Like Yokoya will obviously try to bribe people.  
>estimated amount of jewels would be less or MORE, but they would be more than the last level and less than the next level. The uncertainty of the jewel is what makes it interesting, heh.<br>Like for the 100,000 box: 1-19  
>200,000 box: 11-29<br>300,000 box: 21-39  
>400,000 box: 31-49<br>500,000 box: 41-59  
>So it's possible to get a windfall if you're damn lucky. There is no "minimum" jewels to pass the round, it depends on how many you have compared to others. As long as you voted and returned the 5 million (the amount can be in money and jewels, like $3 million and 200 jewels, so only 10 rounds of buying 200,000 box would equal to that already).<br>3. In other words, money only matters until you get the 5 mil. So Nao's strategy won't work because she wants to ADVANCE to next round. so for the selfish group that buys the 500,000 each time, They will just continue to get debts which will be carried onto the next round, since the 5mil can come from money AND/OR jewels and the number of jewels is what's important.


	2. Introduction

LIAR GAME—REQUIEM

It was barely a month after Liar Game—the final stage. Nao Kanzaki was graduating from her university, and the only person she saw at her graduation ceremony was Shinichi Akiyama—and he just appeared amidst the crowd for a while and then disappeared. Nao sighed as she thought about how the 54 million dollars that Yokoya gave her had helped in her father's recovery. Now that the game is finished, there is no chance for her to meet Akiyama again. Or so she thought?!

Nao found a woman in black standing beside her suddenly. In her hands was a black card. "Kanzaki-sama, konichiwa. I am from the LGT Office. You are invited to a revival round, called Requiem. Please show up on the date and time indicated."

"But, I already finished the game!" Nao said.

"Unfortunately, a foreign investor has decided to revive the game. You HAVE to play, because he promised that if you and Akiyama-sama joined the game, he will waive the debts of all players of the game, even those that you haven't met before." The woman said.

"Fine, I guess I will find Akiyama." Nao took the card reluctantly and went home. She changed out of her kimono and wore a flowery dress with cardigan. She remembered Akiyama's words of whether she can get used to his lies. She simply picked up her bag and took a bus.

"Knock knock!" Akiyama opened the door, dressed in a white shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her.

Nao handed him the card. "Please join the new game! There are others we have to help!" She bowed.

It was afternoon. Akiyama and Nao are now getting off a plane. It seemed the game is getting more extravagant. Nao shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun.

"Welcome to the LGT Office, Los Angeles. My name is Lira, and I am the overseas LGT Officer in charge." A blonde woman speaking fluent Japanese strode towards them.

Akiyama looked thoughtful. The foreign investor did not mind spending large amounts of money bringing them all to his backyard where he could watch the game unfold splendidly.

"Come with me to the foyer, tonight will be a welcome feast for you. The game starts tomorrow."

Nao tentatively walked behind Akiyama.

"Nao-chan!" A voice that sounds like it belongs to neither sex called out. It was Fukunaga. He enthusiastically shook the hands of Nao, and put an arm around Akiyama who shrugged out of it hurriedly. "I can't believe I can see you guys again, though I see you guys kept in touch, huh?"

"W-what do you mean, Fukunaga-san? I just saw Akiyama-san a few times, that's all." Nao stuttered.

"Did I mention Akiyama?" Fukunaga asked drolly as Nao blushed.

Just then, they reached the building. It looked like a nondescript hotel. They were ushered to a ballroom, where servers were setting up food.

"Are you sure there will be food a monk can eat?" A bimbotic voice sounded. It was a young-looking girl, still dressed in those typical Japanese uniform, as she pointed at a guy wearing clothes like a monk.

"Harimoto!" Nao gasped. He nodded at her.

"More champagne, please." A high-class sounding voice said. Nao turned and saw her taking off her sunglasses, revealing a beautiful profile.

"Yukina-san!" Yukina and Nao hugged each other.

"The party started without me?" The doors were opened and in strode Yokoya, who looked emotionless, staring at Nao who is behind Akiyama.

"Who said I was late? I am always on time." A shrill, high-pitched voice sounded, and Akiyama groaned inwardly as he saw his ex-nemesis, Katsuragi Ryou.

"Is everyone present? There will be 15 people in this round. You are able to choose your group of 5 people so this is a chance for you to mingle!" Lira announced from the stage and then left.

"So may I join your group, Akiyama-san?" Yukina asked.

"Sure!" Nao nodded vigorously.

"It's clear that the other group will be Yokoya and Harimoto. " Akiyama analysed.

"Aaargh!" Nao was just going to eat a piece of cake when somebody knocked into her from behind. Akiyama hurriedly grabbed onto her, and she did not fall face-flat on a large chocolate cake.

"I'm so sorry! My name is Sakiko, and I am only 15 years old, so… I have no idea why I'm forced to join this game." The person who knocked into Nao is a teenage girl who was dressed shabbily.

"I'm fine. Do you want to join my group? We're all very nice people, so don't worry." Nao smiled at the girl.

"Erm, excuse me, can I join your group too? I don't know anyone here and you looked approachable. Oh, I'm Wan Ting, from Singapore." Another girl came and talked to Nao.

So now Nao has her team. She looked around to see the rest: she recognized Kimura Kei, another teenage boy, a gorgeous looking man, a homeless-looking drunk, and a successful businessman type. They all looked like they are getting on well with each other indeed.

After dinner, Nao, Akiyama, Yukina, Wan Ting and Sakiko moved to the lounge. She got to know them. Sakiko was an orphan in Japan, and Wan Ting was an exchange student from Singapore, and they all seemed like very nice people.

"Oh well, I hope we survive another round!" As if he could read her thoughts, Akiyama nodded at Nao.


	3. Round 1

First Round: Reawakening

It was the next day. Nao looked like she didn't sleep at all, with dark eye circles. Akiyama looked as relaxed as ever. Wan Ting and Sakiko had got along well and they stayed up all night chatting with one another. Yukina was dressed in another tracksuit, silver this time. Everyone gathered in the foyer, filling out a form of their group.

"I will now announce the group. The group of air: Akiyama-sama, Kanzaki-sama, Sakiko-sama, Tay-sama, Takeda-same. The group of land: Harimoto-sama, Muraji-sama (a teenage boy), Kimura-sama, Kenneth-sama (the model), Sean-sama (the businessman). The group of water: Yokoya-sama, Katsuragi-sama, Fukunaga-sama, Shirokure-sama (the bimbotic high-school girl), Lee-sama (the drunkard). Now, everyone will receive some tools to play the game."

Nao looked as a dealer in black arrived to their table with a yellow box in tow. She opened the lid and took out 5 yellow cards. Each card had a name and on the back is a design of an animal of flight. She could see that the land group had green cards and the water group had blue cards, but that's about it. Her own card had her name in Katakana and it contains a yellow canary bird. Akiyama's had a golden eagle.

"Cool, mine is a bumblebee!" Sakiko squealed.

"By the way, why are the players so young and noisy?" Fukunaga complained.

"It's human nature to lie, even the young ones, is it not? Besides, it's easier to win money from them." Lira said.

"Mine is a butterfly!" Wan Ting said excitedly.

"I will now announce the rules of the game. Each of you have a card, and each card contains 5 million from the start. Each person must buy jewels. There is a machine in the room at the back and only 1 person can enter it. Everyone must enter it within 1 hour, and like the previous Final Stage game, you must enter before you use the card. However, the card is necessary to open the door. You will use the card to choose which box of jewels to buy. Only 1 box can be bought per round, you can try to buy again but only the first time counts. With the card, you can check how many jewels you have. At the 10th round, everyone's amount of jewels will be revealed. There are 15 rounds.

There are 5 types of boxes available in infinite quantities. The $100 thousand is the cheapest, $500 thousand is the most expensive. Each jewel stands for $10 000, but the boxes with the price might have less or more jewels than stated, the prices are rough estimates. The total cost will be split among the members according to a chart.

At the end of the game, everyone must return 5 million dollars in cash or jewels. The player with the most number of jewels win. Don't worry, jewels can be auctioned off starting from the 10th round. The winning group (most number of jewels) gets additional box of 50 jewels to be split as they wish. The minimum number of jewels to pass is 150. If you don't pass, you don't proceed to the next game. That is the ultimate goal: regardless of debts, the group with overall most jewels and the person with the most jewels can advance."

"It's easy! Everyone, let's all choose the cheapest box, since it will be free if we do that."

"There is no reason why anyone would oppose your plan, except that the other groups will definitely get more money than us and advance to the next round, since that is the ultimate goal," Yukina said.

"Yeah, I have already spent 1 million dollars from the first game into rebuilding my orphanage—I don't have any money left!" Sakiko sobbed.

"Me too. I participated in the game because I needed to pay off my student loan," Wan Ting said, consoling Sakiko.

"Everyone, I will be in charge of using all your cards." Yokoya announced. Katsuragi and Fukunaga looked slightly put off. Only the drunkard and the bimbo looked nonchalant.

_There is no way everyone in this group can advance—look at the bimbo and the drunkard! It's every man for himself. I would sooner die than trust Fukunaga. _Yokoya thought.

"Now, I will ask the leaders of each group to come and play scissors paper stone to determine the order in which they enter the room." Lira announced.

Akiyama, Muraji (surprisingly not Hashimoto) and Fukunaga came. Fukunaga postured aggressively. Muraji won. Then Akiyama won.

So, one by one, Harimoto's group went in. After that, they all apparently handed their cards to Harimoto.

"Looks like he's got new followers," Nao said.

"As long as Kimura is still with Harimoto, he has nothing to lose," Akiyama observed.

Next up is Akiyama's group. Everyone vowed to give the card to Nao, to buy the cheapest box for free.

Anyway, after everyone has finished, the results of each group's debt is shown on the screen. As expected, Harimoto's group had incurred a 2.2 million debt, most likely two expensive box and 3 next expensive box. The debt will be 0.44 million for each player. Yokoya's group, however, had a WHOPPING 7.5 million debt, meaning everybody secretly bought the most expensive box, and everyone pays 1.5million!

"What is the meaning of this!" Fukunaga grabbed the collar of Lee, who laughed drunkenly.

"Oh, you're not supposed to press the shiny button? Sorry, my fault." Momoka Shirokure, the bimbo laughed unabashedly.

"Why should only Katsuragi and Yokoya get the most expensive box, anyway," Fukunaga grumbled.

Nao's group incurred 0 debt because everyone chose the cheapest box.

"Akiyama-san, how many jewels do we have?" Nao asked.

"Not very good. Nao's box only had 2 gems, mine had 8, Yukina's had 4, Sakiko's had 2 and Wan Ting's had 1 only, a total of 17 gems." Akiyama said.

"That's not good, we need 150 jewels EACH to pass, as well as being in the richest group," Nao said worriedly.

"So that means we can't stick with our strategy of buying the cheapest box after all. Because jewels are more important than money, in this game," Yukina said somberly.

Does Akiyama have a winning strategy? Find out in the next round!

Tallies:

Air: Akiyama: 8 gems, 5 million. Nao: 2 gems, 5 million. Yukina: 4 gems, 5 million. Sakiko: 2 gems, 5 million. Wan Ting: 1 gem, 5 million.

Water: Yokoya: 57 gems, 3.5 million. Katsuragi: 53 gems, 3.5 million. Fukunaga: 52 gems, 3.5 million. Momoka: 53 gems, 3.5 million. Lee: 49 gems, 3.5 million.


	4. Round 2

Round 2:

"Good job, everyone. We really have Akiyama fooled!" Fukunaga exclaimed.

"An internal conflict? Although it's true that our group has many competitive people, that we would all vie for the top position, it's laughable indeed." Katsuragi sneered.

Flashback to them discussing about the 36 strategems.

"Create something from nothing. A plain lie. Make Akiyama's group believe there was internal conflict, when there was in fact nothing," Yokoya was explaining.

"Also, sacrifice the plum tree to preserve the peach tree. There are circumstances in which you must sacrifice short-term objectives in order to gain the long-term goal. We might have lost some money, but we WILL earn it back." Katsuragi slammed her fist onto the table.

Meanwhile, Nao was in her room, thinking about that day when she was waiting for Akiyama at the busstop after he played Liar Game, Reborn.

"Sensei, who is that waiting for you, your sister?" A cute girl who was walking with Akiyama off the bus asked.

"Oh, no, I'm Nao Kanzaki, we were in the Liar Game last time…" Nao stuttered.

"I see. I'm Yu Shinomiya. Anyway, I'm glad you weren't in this one. I was SOOO about to die, luckily Sensei for some reason decided to come to my rescue. Anyway, I gotta go, call me maybe?" The girl who was wearing a short red skirt and white pullover laughed and run away.

"She's just a student, don't mind her." Akiyama said.

"How was the game?" Nao asked.

"Just as you thought, they are bringing back the liar game. For some reason, they want you out because of the effect you have on people. But I told them that I refuse to participate unless you are coming alone."

Nao felt touched.

"Let's go and visit your father." Akiyama said, smiling at her.

On the hallway, someone shadowy is talking to Muraji and Harimoto. "Just as I thought, they accepted me. Like hiding a knife behind a smile, I will charm and ingratiate myself to Nao."

"Good, you have gained her trust already, now it's time to move against her in secret." Harimoto said proudly.

Soon, it is time for the second round. As usual, Harimoto's group proceed first.

"Seems like they are sticking to that strategy—what are we to do? We are already far behind in terms of gems," Yukina asked.

"There's gonna be a chance to buy jewels later, right?" Nao asked.

"We can't depend on that, because this game just proved that we need jewels to proceed. In this group, Nao and I need to proceed." Akiyama said.

"I'm fine with that since I'm sure the three of us just want to drop out with our money, right?" Yukina said confidently.

"Oh, where did you go, Sakiko?" Wan Ting asked as Sakiko came back.

"I was spying on Harimoto's group. He was whining about how the newest believers, Kenneth and Sean, aren't exactly very obedient. Anyway, what are we choosing?" Sakiko asked innocently.

"How about we just follow Harimoto's strategy for the time being?" Nao asked. "Let 2 people choose the most expensive box, Akiyama-san and I, while the rest will buy any box EXCEPT the most expensive one." Nao volunteered.

"Seems good, let's do it!" Wan Ting exclaimed. They all took turns and went inside the room, before Akiyama enters and input for everyone.

Finally, it is time for the results. As expected, Harimoto's group had incurred a 2.2 million debt, most likely two expensive box and 3 next expensive box. The debt will be 0.44 million for each player. Yokoya's group is now 1.7 million. Akiyama's group, however, faces a shock.

"Why is our group 2.3 million? Shouldn't it be 2.2 million like Harimoto? Is there a mistake?" Nao exclaimed.

"If 3 most expensive box are chosen, everyone pays equally, but that means the other 2 people who bought the second most expensive box will have no jewels!" Yukina said.

"There is no mistake. There is a traitor amongst us! Player… X," Akiyama said cryptically.

"But we can't tell how much jewels we have until the 10th round, right? Right now, they will only announce the top group and player, so we don't know who is the traitor!" Wan Ting cried.

Who is Player X? Find out in the next round!

Tallies:

Air: Akiyama: 8+74(32)=82 gems, 4.54 million. Nao: 2+77(32)=45 gems, 4.54 million. Yukina: 4 gems, 4.54 million. Sakiko: 2+86(31)=88 gems, 4.54 million. Wan Ting: 1 gem, 4.54 million.

Water: Yokoya: 57+56(10)=113 gems, 3.16 million. Katsuragi: 53+58(11)=111 gems, 3.16 million. Fukunaga: 52+53(11)=105 gems, 3.16 million. Momoka: 53 gems, 3.16 million. Lee: 49 gems, 3.16 million.

Earth: Harimoto: 42+54=96 gems, 4.12 million. Kimura: 54+50=104 gems, 4.12 million. Muraji: 43+37=80 gems, 4.12 million. Sean: 32+31=63 gems, 4.12 million. Kenneth: 31+38=69 gems, 4.12 million.

Leading group: Water, leading person: Yokoya.

If the number cannot be divided equally, will give more the people with less gems.


	5. Round 3

Round 3:

"Who is the traitor in our group?" Akiyama was besieged by questions from his female group mates. He felt a bit overwhelmed. The only one who did not crowd around him was Yukina, who as usual was staring at Akiyama from afar haughtily.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Yukina?" He thundered.

"Akiyama-san! How can you say that about Yukina? Haven't you remembered in the Final Stage, she was on our side all along?" Nao asked, while Wan Ting and Sakiko looked confused since they were new participants.

"It's precisely BECAUSE we were in the Final Stage, I know what kind of witch you are!" Akiyama strode up to Yukina, their faces just inches from each other. Nao looked frightened.

"Let's not argue among ourselves, everyone! We can still do it, by voting for the same boxes as before!" Nao said.

"Don't be naïve, Nao-chan. Now everyone thinks that I am the traitor, do you still think they will continue to trust me as before?" Yukina snarked. "Let me tell you something, I will be voting for the most expensive box, so no need to doubt me this time!" She strode away.

Akiyama looked around, disappointed. "You heard her. Now, Wan Ting, you shall also vote for the most expensive box, so we shall have 2 people with the most expensive box."

Soon, it is time for the results. As expected, Harimoto's group had incurred a 2.2 million debt, most likely two expensive box and 3 next expensive box. The debt will be 0.44 million for each player. Yokoya's group is now 1.7 million. Akiyama's group, however, goes without a hitch this time at 2.2 million.

"Why is our group 2.2 million? Does that mean that Yukina is the traitor?" Wan Ting asked.

"No, actually, that was just a trick Yukina, Nao and I played," Akiyama smirked. "I purposely pretend to suspect Yukina, so that the real "Player X" can be at ease."

"But why would Yukina announce that she is buying the most expensive box?" Wan Ting asked.

"That's because since I announce that, there should be no reason that our amount should NOT tally at 2.2 million," Yukina said.

"So, shouldn't that mean that Yukina is our traitor, since it tallies?" Sakiko asked.

"Funny you should ask us that, since you should be more aware than anyone else, Sakiko." Akiyama turned. "Or should I call you, Player X?"

"Why would you suspect me? The number tallied, didn't it?" Sakiko asked.

"Aren't you surprised when it tallied? Truth is, Yukina DIDN'T vote for the most expensive box. If the traitor was Wan Ting, she would definitely vote for the most expensive box anyway, and our tally should be 2.1 million. However, since it is 2.2 million, it means that someone else voted for the most expensive box, which means you, Sakiko, voted."

"So be it. I knew I should not underestimate you, Akiyama. But so what if you uncovered me as the traitor? Do you honestly think that makes your predicament any better? I already have 88 gems, the highest in this group. I will just continue to vote for the most expensive box, and you can't do anything against me!" Sakiko exclaimed.

"Oh really? I already know you are the spy from Harimoto's group! I noticed that you and Muraji are around the same height, and you looked similar. I believe he is your "twin", are you two are the newest weapons of Harimoto?" Akiyama asked. He scooted close to Sakiko. "Go ahead and vote for the most expensive jewels—I guarantee you will not be able to continue for long!"

What is Akiyama planning? Find out in the next round!

Tallies:

Air: Akiyama: 8+74(32)+43=125 gems, 4.1 million. Nao: 2+77(32)+44=123 gems, 4.1 million. Yukina: 4+49=53 gems, 4.1 million. Sakiko: 2+86(31)+46=134 gems, 4.1 million. Wan Ting: 1+50=51 gems, 4.1 million.

Water: Yokoya: 57+56(10)=113 gems, 2.82 million. Katsuragi: 53+58(11)+54(8)=165 gems, 2.82 million. Fukunaga: 52+53(11)=105 gems, 2.82 million. Momoka: 53+64(7)=117 gems, 2.82 million. Lee: 49+56(8)=105 gems, 2.82 million.

Earth: Harimoto: 42+54+53=149 gems, 3.68 million. Kimura: 54+50+52=156 gems, 3.68 million. Muraji: 43+37+46=126 gems, 3.68 million. Sean: 32+31+34=97 gems, 3.68 million. Kenneth: 31+38+35=126 gems, 3.68 million.

Leading group: Water, leading person: Katsuragi.


	6. Round 4

Chapter 4

"Shit!" Yokoya said. Now Harimoto's group is edging over them.

"What's going on, boss?" Lee demanded. "Thought you said your strategy was perfect?"

"It should be—in theory!" Yokoya said. "This is the safest risk-adverse way."

For the next round, Akiyama, Nao, Wan Ting and Yukina blocked off Sakiko and refused to let her enter. Sakiko just laughed, playing with her card.

"So what if you guys let me enter last? Even if all of you chose the most expensive box, so will I. At most we will all die together." Sakiko smirked shrilly.

"Do you see who is entering the room for the group of land, Sakiko? It is Muraji. A boy of sixteen, your age. And he looks just like you, pardon me for saying you look masculine." Akiyama slurred as he crossed his leg elegantly on a chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakiko said.

"The Peaceful Paradise cult recently bought an orphanage, right? And so you and your TWIN BROTHER Muraji actually joined the cult. But I wonder why did he let the two of you join Liar Game? Cunning and astute as you might be, he must know you have no chance at tricking us. Well, maybe you're quite good at pretending to be innocent, but one look at Muraji and he is rather blur and slow. I pretended to bump into him and got his card from his back pocket, and when I told him he dropped his card he just hurriedly thanked me and took it away, never suspecting me at all. That is surprising for someone from the Peaceful Paradise cult," Akiyama mused, looking at Nao while he talked.

"And then it reminds me. I read in the newspapers that the Peaceful Paradise cult is coming up with a new high priest—The purple man, Murasaki-bito, who is a psychic. And it is certainly no coincidence that Muraji+Sakiko=Murasaki. Maybe it stands to reason that as the older twin, you would want to win the liar game to break away from Harimoto and protect Muraji from being exploited by Harimoto."

"You don't know anything!" Sakiko snapped.

"That's true. I, however, knew of the Purple Man 10 years ago. Of course Muraji would have been too young to be the Purple Man. But that was when you were in the orphanage, right? The Purple Man was your father. And he died while pretending to predict where the victims of the 2003 Miyagi-Oki quake were buried because a building collapsed and fell on him," Yukina said. "I was a student at that time. I remembered how everyone was saying how the Purple Man was just an unlucky conman."

"But wasn't the Peaceful Paradise cult founded only recently?" Nao asked.

"Oh, but I bet Harimoto was envious of the Purple Man's abilities and when he found out that he had children, well, that was just great," Yukina explained.

"He's not a liar!" Sakiko shouted.

"Quite ironic coming from you," Akiyama observed.

"Papa is the best! You don't know what it's like, losing someone close to you!" Sakiko cried.

"You have a choice. We all voted for the most expensive box. You can either play it so we all die together, or you listen to us and if we win we will save you. You can trust Nao," Akiyama said.

Lips pursed in a thin line, Sakiko shook her head. "Like real. If I don't vote for the most expensive box, I will have to pay for everyone."

"Well, it's your fault for cheating us in the first place," Yukina snapped.

I trust nobody but myself." With that, she disappeared into the room. Akiyama watched her go, shaking his head sadly. Wan Ting looked worried, biting her lips.

"What do we do? She will definitely choose the most expensive box!" Nao moaned.

Inside the room, Sakiko's finger trembled as she touched all the buttons. It's arranged like this:

Top left hand corner: 10,000 box

Top right hand corner: 20,000 box

Middle left hand corner: 30,000 box

Middle right hand corner: 40,000 box

Bottom left hand corner: 50,000 box

Without looking at the button, she slammed her hand on the bottom left hand corner. She ran triumphant out of the room, laughing, "Die, scum."

The results were out. Nao and Wan Ting's face were in shock as they stared at the screen.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Hahaha," Sakiko laughed psychotically.

"I can't believe this!" Nao said happily, smiling at Sakiko. "You changed your mind!"

"What?" Sakiko asked.

"Uh, look behind you," Yukina suggested.

Sakiko turned slowly as she stared at the screen. $2.1 million debt. "What the heck! There must be a mistake! I pressed the right button!"

"You did press the right button. But what if the button was wrong?" Akiyama smirked.

Sakiko's eyes widened in horror as what Akiyama said sunk in. Nao, Yukina and Wanting went in first, then Akiyama. He could have switched the order of the buttons!

"Well, the reason why I ordered them not to let you in was because I was trying to figure out the system. Turns out that the buttons were not fixed to the computer screen. So I just changed the order of the most expensive and the cheapest box button." Akiyama said. "I just knew you couldn't resist screwing us over. After all, you'd rather pay a total of $1.5 million than $2.1 million for the group."

Striding over to the fallen Sakiko, Akiyama leaned close to her face. "Now you're left with $2 million for 6 rounds more to go. Go and press the most expensive button, even if you found it through trial and error, in the end you're forced to give the card to me."

"What is stopping me from messing up your arrangement? Seeing as how I'm forced to obey you is equivalent to having my card in your grasp." Sakiko said.

"You know we won't screw you up. But as to your question, well, I know how to tell the buttons apart." Akiyama said confidently.

Nao, Yukina, Wanting turned their backs and Akiyama stood to go with them. Sakiko shouted behind his back, "It's not over yet!"

"When the enemy is too strong to be attacked directly, then attack something he holds dear. Know that he cannot be superior in all things. Somewhere there is a gap in the armour, a weakness that can be attacked instead," Akiyama said. "We know your weakness, both intangible and tangible. Question is, do you know mine?"

"Oh I know you got a weakness, Akiyama! Everybody does!" Sakiko yelled.

"But you don't know exactly what, do you?" Akiyama walked away.

In the meantime, at the Group of Water, there is a problem again. Somehow they didn't get $1.7 million like before, they got $2.3 million again, meaning 2 people have no jewels.

"Not again! Who are the three traitors!" Fukunaga yelled. It was now supposed to be his turn and Momoka's to get the most expensive box. "Is it you!" He wheeled on Katsuragi. "You bitch!"

"Hey, I'm a psychology professor, not an elaborate conman. Besides, you went in before me." Katsuragi defended.

"I would never do such a thing to you," Yokoya purred. "I like you better as my ally than Katsuragi."

"What are you guys talking about?" Momoka asked.

"I need wine," Lee slurred.

What is going on in Yokoya's group? Trouble abounds for Fukunaga! Now the leading group AND leading person is Harimoto's group! Is it time for Akiyama and Yokoya to team up? Would Katsuragi agree?

Tallies:

Air: Akiyama: 8+74(32)+43+50=175 gems, 4.1 million. Nao: 2+77(32)+44+58=181 gems, 4.1 million. Yukina: 4+49+43=96 gems, 4.1 million. Sakiko: 2+86(31)+46+17=151 gems, 2 million. Wan Ting: 1+50+51=102 gems, 4.1 million. Total=705

Water: Yokoya: 57+56(10)=113 gems, 2.36 million. Katsuragi: 53+58(11)+54(8)=165 gems, 2.36 million. Fukunaga: 52+53(11)+77(31)=182 gems, 2.36million. Momoka: 53+64(7)+86(31)=148 gems, 2.36 million. Lee: 49+56(8)+73(31)=178 gems, 2.36 million. Total=786

Earth: Harimoto: 42+54+53+56=205 gems, 3.22 million. Kimura: 54+50+52+56=212 gems, 3.22 million. Muraji: 43+37+46+42=168 gems, 3.22 million. Sean: 32+31+34+42=139 gems, 3.22 million. Kenneth: 31+38+35+36=162 gems, 3.22 million. Total=886

Leading group: Earth, leading person: Kimura.


End file.
